My First Comrade
by larasgee
Summary: it's one shot, about kakashi and naruto only. Sasuke and Sakura hasn't appeared x3


**Title: **My First Comrade

**Rated: **K

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Haaah! There'll be a dead-character, and OOC. Cause I kill Kakashi-kun in this story TT_TT and the fact is Kakashi-kun is **NOT** this weak.

**A/N: **Naruto is still a kid in this story. Sasuke and Sakura hasn't appeared. Only young Naruto and Kakashi. Enjoy :3

**.**

**.**

An orange-haired 7-year-old kid ran toward along a small street. He was crying, not because he was weak, but because he needed someone who could cheer him up. He ran until he crashed a white-haired man who wore a mask. The only thing that could be seen was his eye. Naruto nodded and said, "I am sorry."

That white-haired man was smiling –or not smiling. His mask really covered his face so it wasn't too clear- at him and shook his head. "It's okay, really. By any chances, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto was shocked because that man knew him. Naruto nodded.

"Oh! I am Hatake Kakashi, your future _Sensei." _Naruto widened his eyes and asked with a trembling voice, "You... _Sensei._ I'll become a ninja?"

Kakashi nodded and cleaned the rest of the tears that is on Naruto's cheek. He said with a soothe voice, "Of course you will! I will train you become a great ninja. The first lesson is, a ninja should not be too often shed a tear."

After hearing those, Naruto wiped his cheek and smiled brightly. _"Arigatou, Kakashi-Sensei."_

.

.

"Tsunade-Sama. I just met Uzumaki." Kakashi bowed his head. He was speaking to the leader of Konoha Village. Tsunade was silent for a while then opened her mouth.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Near my house. He was crying at that time, and I said to him that I would become his _Sensei" _Tsunade gasped and shouted. "What the hell that you were thinking? There is a monster in his body. _Kyubii!_"

Kakashi nodded his head, agreeing Tsunade's words and replied, "I've known it, Tsunade-sama. But I am sure he'll become a great ninja, someday."

Tsunade looked straightly to Kakashi's eyes and sighed heavily. "I know you, Kakashi. If you have decided something, no one can stop you. Even me."

Kakashi chuckled and replied, "You are such a great Hokage, Tsunade-sama. You can understand your villagers."

Tsunade cleared her throat and said. "I will trust him to you, Kakashi. But remember, if he can't be controlled, even _you_ can't control him, just stop." Kakashi nodded and bowed his head.

.

.

Naruto was humming in his room when Kakashi knocked on his window. Naruto smiled brightly and opened the window immediately.

"What is it, Kakashi-_Sensei?" _

Kakashi rubbed Naruto's head and said, "We'll begin to practice. Are you ready?" After hearing the word 'practice', Naruto nodded with enthusiasm.

"Have you had your breakfast?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I rarely have a breakfast. You know, i have no parents from the start, so i'll eat when i am hungry."

Kakashi rubbed Naruto's hair and said, "Second lesson, a ninja must have his breakfast before go to practice. Do you get it?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed. "Okay, i get it. Just come in, _Sensei. _I will make a ramen instant. Want some?" Kakashii shook his head.

.

.

Kakashi and Naruto were practicing in the forest when an ANBU showed up and whispered to Kakashi. They had a little talk while Naruto was trying to make a clonning using _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. _Kakashi nodded and that ANBU dissapeared.

Kakashi came closer to Naruto and asked, "So, can you master that _jutsu_?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I guessed i have no talent, Sensei. Maybe it's the reason why the other people don't want to come near to me. I have a monster inside my body and i am weak." Naruto lowered his head and started to cry again. Kakashi knelt in front of Naruto and wiped the tears off.

"I've taught you, haven't I? First lesson, remember? You shouldn't be too often shed tears." Naruto hugged Kakashi. It surprised Kakashi but he didn't pull Naruto aside. Naruto whispered, "Is this a feeling to have a father?" Kakashi laughed and said, "Hey, i am still 19. Father is too old for me!"

They laughed together. Kakashi stood up and said, "That ANBU told me that Tsunade-sama was looking for me. It's about job, i guess. You practiced here first, and when i come, i hope you can master it!"

Naruto nodded and yelled, "I will master it before you come back here, Sensei!"

.

.

There was a heavy rain in Konoha Village. Many ninjas wore black outfits. Naruto was stood up in front of a grave. His body was shaking.

"_Sensei, I've mastered that jutsu. I want you too see it, you just taught me one jutsu! You can not... die! You told me you would come!" _

Naruto shouted. He knelt in front of that grave. All of villagers came to put a white lily to that grave. Kakashi was a famous ninja. He was talented, and really kind. They all surprised when they heard that Kakashi died. Tsunade was there too. She came closer too Naruto and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You are Uzumaki, aren't you? Kakashi's student? I don't know if you are special or what, but you know? Kakashi was always proud of you. He had a faith in you, that you'll become a great ninja someday."

Naruto lifted his head, looked straight at Hokage's face.

"Sensei did? He was proud...of me?"

Naruto looked into the grave once more. He wiped his tear off and said, "I remember your words, Sensei. I promise i won't cry too often. Sensei, you were **my first comrade."**

-end


End file.
